Break a Crab Leg!
Some of the ingredients in the first basket are difficult to identify and even more difficult to incorporate into proper appetizers. In the second round, the chefs open the basket to find a gargantuan seafood surprise. And when the final two chefs move on to the dessert round, they must waste no time inventing dishes using jicama, but a hiccup with the ice cream machine leaves one competitor unsure of how to carry on. Contestants *Josie Gordon, Personal Chef, New York, NY *Chris Houlihan, Chef de Cuisine, A-Frame, Los Angeles, CA *Betsy Rodriquez, Sous Chef, The Goodwin, New York, NY *Lucas Marino, Darby Restaurant, New York, NY Judges *Geoffrey Zakarian *Maneet Chauhan *Marc Murphy Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Babaco, Giò Lụa, Chive Blossoms, Quark Josie made Giò Lụa Steakette with Chive & Quark Pancake and Napa Slaw. '''Josie's thought process is great, her fresh salad is good, and the judges love the creativity of the pancake. Geoffrey doesn't get the babaco, and Josie did not transform the giò lụa. Chris made '''Pan-Seared Giò Lụa with Babaco Purée and Chive Herb Salad. The judges like his flavors in the salad and the babaco. The Giò Lụa isn't transformed, and the way it is presented borders on lazy. Betsy did Crostini of Giò Lụa with Babaco Chutney. '''The quark on the crostini with the salad is nice. There is far too much cayenne in the chutney, and the meat isn't transformed. The judges are irritated that she finished 4 1/2 minutes early. Lucas made '''Open Face Giò Lụa Taco with Babaco Gastrique. Lucas is the only chef to transform the Giò Lụa, and the flavors he used are nice. Dousine the taco with the gastrique was a mistake, as it is too sweet and ruins the taco. All of the chefs struggle with the Giò''' Lụa, but the judges chop '''Chef Chris '''because the Giò Lụa and quark fell flat, as well as his simply slicing of the Giò Lụa and putting it on the plate. Entrée Ingredients: Crab Legs, Sweet Vermouth, Green Asparagus, Mexican Wedding Cookies Betsy made '''Crab Leg Hash with Sweet Vermouth. '''Betsy has devloped great hearty flavors and the asparagus is cooked perfectly. There is not enough crab, and the crab that is in the bowl has cartilage. The dish is more like a stew than a hash. Lucas's entrée is '''Crab & Asparagus Pasta with Cookie Crumble and Lemon Vermouth Sauce. Lucas's flavors all go great together. The judges commend Lucas for attempting fresh pasta in 30 minutes, although it is tough and lumpy. There is not enough crab, and the crab that is there has a lot of shell. The cookies are a bit burnt. Josie's did Crab & Sweet Potato Chowder w/ Coconut Vermouth Broth and Pickled Asparagus. Josie is the only chef to serve an entrée-sized portion of crab, and the broth is beautiful. The dish is too sweet, and Maneet found a bit of shell. The judges decide to chop Chef Lucas for lack or execution with his pasta and for the shell in his crab. Dessert Ingredients: Red Bean Paste, Jicama, Cilantro, Bacon Jam Josie's dessert is "Molten" Red Bean Cake w/ Bacon Jam Mousse and Cilantro Lime Spritzer. The mousse is a very successful use of the bacon jam, and the ambition of the dish is commendable. The cake is gooey and raw, and the almond extract wasn't needed. Betsy has Buttermilk Pancake with Jicama Strawberry Salad and Bacon Jam Frozen Yogurt. '''The dessert is visually stunning and very fresh and light. The frozen yogurt has far too much bacon jam in it and not enough sugar. The judges chop '''Chef Betsy for errors in the entrée and dessert rounds. Josie is made Chopped Champion. Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 Category:Sweet Vermouth Category:Asparagus Category:Green Asparagus Category:Jicama Category:Bacon Gallery BaCL Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Lucas, Betsy, Chris, and Josie Josie's Steakette and Pancake.png|Josie's Appetizer Chris's Purée and Lazy Giò Lụa.png|Chris's Appetizer Betsy's 4 Minute Early Crostini.png|Betsy's Appetizer Lucas's Taco.png|Lucas's Appetizer Betsy's "Hash".png|Betsy's Entrée Lucas's Lumpy Crab Pasta.png|Lucas's Entrée Josie's Chowder.png|Josie's Entrée Josie's Molten Cake with Mousse.png|Josie's Dessert Betsy's Breakfast for Dessert.png|Betsy's Dessert Notes *Lucas works at Darby Restaurant under'' Chopped ''judge Alex Guarnaschelli. *this is the 200th episode of chopped Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 Category:Sweet Vermouth Category:Asparagus Category:Green Asparagus Category:Jicama Category:Bacon Category:Crab Legs